Changing the Past
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: AU Story: Three years after the death of Harry Potter and losing the War, Ron and Hermione acquires an advanced time-turner to go back in time to the summer before their fourth year. Their goal is to change the past, win the war this time, and prevent deaths. The story is rated M for language, sexuality, and violence.
1. Changing the Past

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.)**

**Changing the Past**

Eyes wide open, Ron was unable to sleep as he laid in his bed next to a restless Hermione Granger. It was around three in the morning and all Ron could do was think about what would happen in a couple hours. Hermione and Ron was planning on using a time-turner they had acquired from an Unspeakable who was undercover in the Ministry for the Order of the Phoenix. Their plan was to use the time-turner to go back to before Voldemort returned in their fourth year during the TwiWizard Tournament and try to prevent a war, if possible. The time-turner wouldn't just send them back in time, it would also put them in their fourteen year old bodies which Ron found strange. He had thought time-turners could only send them back in time, but thanks to this new time-turner invention, it was possible to do that.

It had been three years since Voldemort won the war, defeating Harry Potter in the final battle at Hogwarts. Although, it was not Voldemort who defeated Harry Potter, but a Death Eater who got greedy and killed him from behind. Before Harry was killed, all the Horcruxes had been destroyed and he was in the Great Hall facing Voldemort, about to put an end to the war. After Harry got hit by the killing curse by a Death Eater, the rest of the Death Eaters including Voldemort overpowered everyone, but many escaped including Ron and Hermione. The Death Eater, whose name Ron and Hermione never found out, was tortured to death after the war by Voldemort for taking his kill from him.

A sigh shook Ron from his thoughts as he turned his head towards Hermione. She was looking at him and gave a small smile which Ron returned. He turned on his left side and wrapped his right arm over Hermione's waist before pulling her closer to him. She rested her forehead on Ron's chest and her wild, bushy hair lightly tickled the bottom of his chin as she wrapped her arm around Ron's waist as well.

"Just a couple more hours and we can fix all this," Ron said in a low voice. They didn't want to wake anyone up as they were in Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Since Snape was dead, no Death Eaters had access to the building since it was protected by the Fidelius Charm. "Still, it feels weird to be reliving our teenage years all over again, literally. At least this time, I don't need to worry about Krum." Ron smirked and received a whack on his head by Hermione.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione shook her head with a small smile. "Same goes to Lavender."

Ron winked at her in agreement. No more words were needed at the moment as Ron leaned forward and locked lips with Hermione. She sighed and Ron quickly delved into her mouth with his tongue, wrestling with hers. This would be the last time they made love in a world over-run by Death Eaters and no Harry Potter.

Ron rolled Hermione on top of him and he grasped her bum, squeezing it. Hermione moaned in his mouth before sitting up, straddling his waist. She pulled up the bottom of Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt that she was wearing and removed it. She was left in her knickers and Ron immediately reached up and pulled her head down to kiss her again. Ron groaned in her mouth as Hermione grinded herself on Ron's erection which was covered by the boxers he was wearing.

"Damn woman, I need to be inside you now." Ron growled as he rolled Hermione over and before he got on top of her, he removed his boxers, leaving him starkers. He pulled down Hermione's knickers and got on top of her. He kissed her with increased fervor. This would not be over fast. He was going to take his time as he removed his mouth and locked his lips on her neck, sucking.

"Hmm…Ron, that feels good," moaned Hermione. Ron kissed his way down her body, stopping at her chest and wrapping his mouth around her hard nipples. He rolled a nipple with his fingers while sucking on the other, then switched sides, giving the same treatment to both. Hermione was writhing underneath Ron, her hands grasping his head. He then continued his journey downwards to her wiry, brown hair covered pubic mound. She was already wet and Ron could smell her musky scent. Without warning, Ron immediately began feasting on her, making Hermione moan loudly.

"Shite, love. I forgot." Ron stopped his actions, making her groan in frustration. "Hold on." He reached over to the desk near the bed where his wand laid. He then cast the silencing charms and locking charms on the room, then he put the wand down and went back to his actions. Hermione sighed in satisfaction as Ron resumed licking her pussy. He alternated on licking the lips, sucking on her clit, pushing his tongue in her and rubbing his thumb on her clit. Hermione was close, but Ron felt her hands tugging on his head and Ron looked up.

"I want us to come together." Hermione said as she tugged on Ron and Ron crawled up over her body until he was face to face with her. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him, knowing that Hermione could taste herself on his mouth. His eyes locked with Hermione's as he pushed the head of his cock into Hermione, stretching her as he thrust all the way in and stopped. He was a bit above average and Hermione was a small girl, so he always stopped after pushing in to let her accommodate him before he pulled back. He immediately pushed back in and felt Hermione's legs wrap around his waist as he began thrusting slowly.

"Harder, Ron, faster." Hermione moaned as she locked her lips over Ron's and delved into his mouth. Ron began fucking her faster and harder, making her remove her lips from Ron and moaned. Then all of a sudden, it was over too soon as Ron felt Hermione's pussy pulse and squeeze around his cock as she came. The sensation was too much for Ron as he came with a groan, "Hermione." He remained on top of her, not wanting to remove himself from her just yet. She pulled Ron down on top of her, his whole weight on her. Ron knew it didn't hurt her that he was heavy, that Hermione loved the feeling of his weight. They remained in that position until Ron's now soft cock slipped out of her. He rolled both of them to their sides, keeping his arms wrapped around Hermione.

"Now, I think I can sleep for a couple hours." Ron chuckled and Hermione smiled. "Are we going to keep doing this when we go back in time?"

Hermione looked up at him, "Perhaps. Let's not talk about that for now. We can always talk about it when we get back to our fourth year."

They stopped talking and Ron grabbed his wand to cast the cleaning charms on both of them and then they closed their eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

"Okay, are you both ready?" Neville Longbottom asked. Hermione and Ron was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, surrounded by Neville, Luna Lovegood, Ron's parents, and several other Order members.

"No need to delay this any longer, is there?" Ron said as Hermione put the chain of the time turner over both their heads. Hermione had the time turner in her hands, prepared to turn it. It was not the same kind of time turner Hermione had in her third year. This was a much more advanced time turner that was invented shortly during the summer after their sixth year.

"Mom, dad, I love you. We will make this right. I…" Ron choked a little bit before resuming, "I will make sure Fred does not die. We will try to prevent anyone from dying like Tonks and Remus and Harry."

"Oh Ronnie," Molly whispered before hugging him tightly. She let go after a minute and Arthur hugged Ron. Molly and Arthur hugged Hermione as well.

"Alright, I guess it's time. We will see you soon." Ron said to everyone as Hermione began turning the time turner to the certain number of times. The room around them seemed to revolve around them at an impossibly fast rate and with a whoosh, they were gone from the kitchen.

**A/N: I decided to write a new story because I really like the idea of doing this story, a time-travel fic with Ron and Hermione as main characters. There are other stories on Fanfiction about time-travel, but it's mostly Harry Potter and Ginny as the ones who go back in time. Also, this does not mean that I will not be updating A Death Eater's Regrets. I will update that story in a month which I know is a long time away, but then again I haven't updated that story in a while either, so one more month won't hurt. I will update this story as often as I can since I am still at college for the Spring Semester. I will be finished with the semester in a month and will be focusing on both stories, this and ADER. I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to make sure no one gets confused, the time-turner that Hermione and Ron used is very different than the one that Hermione used in her third year. It's much more advanced and it will not only send them back in time, but send them back into their fourteen year old bodies. Their mind will be from the future (they will remember everything), but their body is from the past. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Hermione's POV **

"Hermione dear, wake up," a light voice said next to her.

Hermione felt someone shaking her awake as she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight streaming through her window in her bedroom. All of a sudden, she immediately opened her eyes wide at the thought of being in her room. The time-turner was supposed to send her to when she was at the Burrow before Harry came for the Quidditch World Cup.

With that thought, she turned to see her mother standing by her bed. Her mother whom she had not seen since she had changed her parents' memories and sent them to Australia before she went looking for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron.

"Mom?" Hermione said, trying not to choke up at seeing her mother for the first time in over 4 years. She had not been prepared to see her mother all of a sudden like this. It would be quite a struggle not to break down in front of her, but she had to try.

"Honey, are you okay? It's eleven in the morning. You don't normally sleep this long?" Mrs. Granger whispered.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, mom, I'm okay. I guess I was just really tired. I'll get up now."

Her mom smiled and nodded, "Okay, see you downstairs." With that, she left the room and Hermione stared at the door where she had just left the room through.

She immediately got out of bed and went over to her dresser to chance her clothes. She looked around to find her calendar on the wall near the door to see the date. She sighed in relief when she noticed that today was a Saturday and it was also the day she would be going over to the burrow later that afternoon. The time turner sent her and Ron back a day earlier than planned. With that thought, she began thinking about Ron and hoped Ron wouldn't freak out when she was not there.

With her clothes on and shoes tied, she took a deep breath before opening her door to leave her room to downstairs which would be where her parents would be. They didn't work on weekends as much as they used to and since Hermione would be going over to the Burrow today, both her parents would be home to spend any remaining time they had with her.

Downstairs, her parents were outside on the porch out back. She walked towards the backdoor before stopping to look at her parents. Her father was telling something funny, making her mother laugh and she felt tears forming in her eyes, but immediately wiped them before they could run down her cheeks. She straightened up and planned on spending the next couple hours with her parents as much as she could.

She went outside and her parents turned to the sound of her opening the door and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back and walked until she sat next to them at a table on the porch.

"That was a long sleep, I'm surprised I got up before you." Her father chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I was just really tired. I was reading a book last night and it was just too interesting to put down," Hermione lied, making up an excuse to avoid any suspicions.

Her father laughed, "Ah, that what I told your mother. I told her you had to be reading a book in order for you to be sleeping this late." Hermione smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Mr. Granger stood up, "Girls, want anything to drink?" He asked them. Her mother shook her head, but Hermione said she would like some water. He nodded and went inside the house.

"So, excited to go back to the Weasleys' today?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, mom. Ginny invited me and I couldn't say no to her. She really wanted me to come with her to the Quidditch World Cup because she would be the only girl there if I didn't come." She explained.

Her mother smiled in a strange way, "Are you sure it's not because of your friend, Ron? If I remember, you like Ron."

Hermione blushed, "Yes, of course I like him. He's my best friend."

Mrs. Granger shook her head, smiling, "Dear, I'm not that stupid, even your father knows it to. You like Ron more than friends."

"Dad knows?!" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, he doesn't like it, but you are a teenager and you are bound to date boys soon." Her mom smiled smugly.

"I'm not like other girls, I'm not going to date any guys." Hermione lied, remembering Viktor and Cormac, though Cormac didn't really count.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean it like it's a bad thing. It's okay to date boys, you are still young, but it's good to have that kind of experience. If you like Ron and if he likes you back, I say go for it. Don't worry about what your father thinks. He needs to know that you are just like any other red-blooded women and that you are growing up." Mrs. Granger explained.

Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about Ron and how she was with Ron in the future. She knew that she was currently with Ron now, but she wouldn't reveal their relationship yet. Hermione and Ron's plan was to go to the Yule Ball as friends, but start dating after the Yule Ball which she thought was the best way to avoid suspicion from Ginny or Harry since neither Hermione and Ron knew when the right time would be to tell anyone except Dumbledore that they were from the future.

"Yes, I know mom, I…" before she could continue, the backdoor opened and her father came out with a cup of coffee in his hand and a glass of water in the other. Hermione stood up to help him, taking the glass of water from his hands before returning to her seat. Her mother winked at her, as if saying that they can continue this conversation at another time without their father around.

The rest of the day, Hermione spent all her time with her parents as much as she could before a sound at the fireplace grabbed their attention. It was Mr. Weasley coming to get her. Hermione and her parents were currently in the living room with her suitcases full of her things that she would be taking to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace and greeted to her parents, but Hermione looked behind him, hoping someone else came with him as she thought of Ron. No one came, but she said her goodbyes to her parents, promising to send them a letter within the next week, before she used the floo to go to the Burrow.

* * *

**Ron's POV **

"RONALD! Get out of that bed already!" yelled, immediately waking Ron up.

"Huh, what?" Ron's eyes opened wide, finding himself in his bed at the Burrow. He sighed with relief as he recognized where he was, but then remembered what he and Hermione had done. He got out of bed immediately to the mirror in his room.

"RONALD! You better be awake or I'm coming up there!" Mrs. Weasley yelled again from downstairs.

Ron jumped, but turned his head to the door, "I'm UP!" Ron yelled back.

Shaking his head, he turned to the mirror and felt a bit of déjà vu by seeing his 14 year old self again. "Weird," Ron muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he turned to grab some clothes from his dresser before going to the loo to take a shower.

Before he entered the loo, he stopped immediately remembering something. "Moron, how could you forget?" Ron said to himself, remembering Hermione. He put his clothes in the loo before walking to Ginny's room.

He knocked on the door and moments later, the door opened, "What you want Ron?" Ginny asked.

Before Ron said anything, he looked into her room over Ginny's head, but saw no signs of Hermione ever being there. "Um, where's Hermione?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "She won't be here until this afternoon? Did you forget? Miss your Hermione?" Ginny teased.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever Ginny, I'm going to the loo."

Ginny was right. Ron did miss Hermione, even though it felt like it hadn't been more than an hour since they used the time turner. He sighed as he went into the loo and took a shower.

Before he left the shower, he heard an explosion and his reflexes were on high alert as he immediately jumped out of the shower to put on his clothes before grabbing his wand. His heart pounded as he opened the door to the loo slowly. He looked around before stepping out. He didn't recall a Death Eater or the Burrow being attacked during the summer before his fourth year.

Before he went down the stairs, he heard his mother yelling, "FRED! GEORGE! What did you do?!"

Ron relaxed his grip on his wand as he remembered Fred and George inventing candies and all kinds of stuff for their future shop during the summer before their fourth year. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, remembering that he would have to see Fred again for the first time in three years. Before doing anything else, he put his dirty clothes back in his room before going down to the kitchen for lunch.

"Hey mom," Ron said as he entered the kitchen, seeing his mother cleaning the kitchen with a flourish of her wand.

"You need to start waking up earlier than that, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley turned and pointed her finger at him.

"Of course, mom," Ron said, shaking his head, smiling inside. He knew it would never happen, no matter how many times she said this to him. He would always sleep in and wake up late unless he had classes in the morning at Hogwarts.

Ron was starting to feel a bit anxious at seeing Hermione in a couple hours, so to distract himself, he grabbed a corned beef sandwich that his mother made for him. He may not be a fan of the sandwich, but he was now used to it and would eat anything his mother made.

As he ate the sandwich, three people came down the stairs and they were Ginny, Fred and George. Ron put down the sandwich as he stared at Fred, remembering Fred's lifeless eyes as he laid dead on the ground at the Battle of Hogwarts. Letting out a shaky breath, Ron averted his eyes away from Fred as to not cry in front of him. That would definitely blow his cover, well not really, but it would definitely be strange.

"Hey, we need someone to guard the posts, Ronnie." Ginny said as she stood next to Ron. She knew that Ron didn't like the name, but Ron tolerated it now because of what happened.

He smiled up at her and nodded, "Okay, I don't have anything to do anyways." Ron agreed to play keeper and he knew he would play better than his old 14 year old self would have. He would surprise those three, but he would lie and say he had been practicing on his own. It was believable enough because Ginny did the same thing.

One hour later into playing, he was sweating a lot and so were the others. Ginny and the twins were frustrated that they had yet to throw a quaffle past Ron and Ron smirked at them. He had told them he had practiced in private and they were now starting to believe him.

George was currently holding the quaffle and he threw it to Ginny who caught it and held onto it as she headed towards Ron. Ron was ready for whatever she had and knew that she wouldn't be able to throw it past him. Ginny turned to his left side, but Ron knew it was a trick move and knew she would go right at the last moment. As if thinking the same thing, Ginny changed to the right at the last moment and threw it towards the bottom right of the hoop. Ron dived for it on his broom and he was about to catch it when he saw someone familiar walking towards the pitch. Distracted, Ron let the quaffle fly through the hoop.

"YES! I told you I would get one!" Ginny boasted, but Ron didn't hear her as he saw a 14 year old Hermione Granger smile up at them, her eyes on Ron and Ron smiled in return.

**A/N: I think this was an okay chapter, though I feel like I could've written a better one, but I know the next chapter will be better. The next chapter will pretty much be the start of the adventure. I'm planning on following the 4****th****, 5****th****, and 6****th**** book with my own changes to fit the story. I may end this story at the end of 6****th**** year or during the summer before 7****th**** year and maybe do a sequel, but that's a long way away. Let's just see how this story progresses first.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I felt like I should start it with Ron and Hermione seeing people that they have not seen in a few years. Something sad to start the story off which is the purpose of the story, to save everyone that died in the future. Anyways, in this story, I will be following the chapters from Goblin of Fire as well as other future books, like this chapter takes place on a Saturday, two days before the Quidditch World Cup. As for the dates, I find the dates on HP Lexicon which I find to be useful for dates. **

**(Disclaimer: This will be the last time I use a disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter at all)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ron**

His eyes stayed on Hermione as he descended from the hoop on his broom. His actions grabbed the attention of the twins and Ginny and the twins smirked when they saw Hermione.

"Ah, Ginevra, that score doesn't count. Our dear Ronniekins was distracted," Fred teased.

Ginny looked back at Fred, glaring at the twins, "I told you not to call me that! And that goal definitely counts!"

Ron ignored them as he landed on the ground, jumping off his broom as Hermione walked forward to him. Seconds later, he heard the other three land on the ground behind him as well.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she rushed forward and grabbed Hermione into a hug before Ron reached to her.

Ron felt like it was a good thing that Ginny ran to Hermione because he knew that he should act how he did in the past around Hermione for now.

So, Ron tried to feel nervous so he could make his ears go red like always. Unfortunately, it didn't work for Ron. He was already too comfortable around Hermione and knew he had no reason to be nervous or shy around her. She was the love of his life and he felt lucky, but then again, Hermione told Ron she felt lucky as well. They both used to be insecure towards each other, but not anymore.

Ron smiled at Hermione as she let go of Ginny and turned to Ron. "Hey," Hermione said as she walked towards Ron.

Ron walked to her as well and smiled a little, "Hey, Hermione." Ron felt Hermione hug him and to make it realistic, Ron hugged her in return, but awkwardly. Over Hermione's head, he saw Ginny making kissing faces at Ron and Ron flipped her the bird from behind Hermione's back. Ginny smiled wider and the twins greeted Hermione as Ron let her go.

Ginny began talking to Hermione, asking her about her summer. Ron looked at Hermione, feeling déjà vu at seeing Hermione at 14 years old again. She still had the same wild, bushy hair, though in the future, it was more relaxed, but still bushy. She was a little bit shorter and her chest was a little bit smaller, but at this thought, Ron shook his head. He did not need to think about that now. He was a randy bastard around Hermione and he had originally thought Hermione would hate that, but was surprised to find that Hermione was just as randy for Ron as he was for Hermione. He smirked inwardly as Ginny pulled Hermione towards the Burrow.

Before Hermione went into the Burrow, she turned around to look at Ron and smiled. "Ron, have you sent a letter to Harry about tomorrow?"

Ron frowned, then widened his eyes, remembering that this same day in the past, he had sent a letter to Harry that morning. Cursing inwardly, he shook his head at Hermione, "No. Thanks for reminding me. I forgot. I'll go do that now."

Ginny shook her head at Ron, "Nothing new there," Ginny said, talking about Ron forgetting things.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever Ginny. I'm going up to my room to write a letter to Harry."

"I'll see you later, Ron." Hermione said as Ginny pulled her into the Burrow and up the stairs to her room. Ron followed and continued until he reached to his room. There, he wrote a letter to Harry about tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and sent Pig out to deliver the letter.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Ron heard the door to his room open, waking him up. He immediately grabbed his wand, but saw Hermione closing the door behind her, locking it.

Ron looked at Hermione in her pajamas as he thought, "Finally." They had not had a chance to talk alone because of Ginny and his mother.

As Hermione turned to look at Ron, Ron smirked, "You know, I can cast locking charms on the door and silencing charms."

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, no, you know you will get in trouble for underage magic."

"Well, that's Harry, not me. As it turns out, it really doesn't matter. Because my parents live here, there is no way the ministry will know it's me that used my wand. You know this Hermione," Ron explained.

She sighed and nodded as if remembering, "Yes, you are right." Ron smiled and cast locking charms and the muffliato charm on the room. Afterwards, he put down his wand on the bed next to his pillow.

Hermione walked towards Ron and took a seat on the bed near Ron where he was laying on the bed. Ron pushed the covers off and sat up next to her.

"So, everything okay?" Ron asked Hermione as he remembered that Hermione was with her parents before coming over to the Burrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione gave Ron a small smile and she put her left hand on top of Ron's right hand. Ron turned his hands and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure? How are your parents?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. My parents are good. I wasn't prepared to see my parents like that, but I needed it. What about you? With Fred, I mean."

Ron sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, staring in Hermione's brown eyes, "Well, it was hard at first. I almost broke down in front of him. I would have looked like a bloody tit in front of them, but I held it in. This is going to be weird. Seeing Fred alive like this, I'm going to have to get used to it. I know I have to act like I always do around my family, at least until the time is right."

"I felt the same way around my parents, Ron. I nearly cried when I saw my mom and I think she noticed, but I made up an excuse. It was close, but everything's okay." Hermione said as she gave a sigh.

"Okay, well, so what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"Well, we can't do anything until we see Dumbledore at Hogwarts, but we can change some stuff that happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Remember? That elf, Winky, got caught with Harry's wand. Yes, I believe she deserves to be a free elf, but not the way she was released last time. This time, we need to make sure Harry does not lose his wand, so that his wand will not be used to cast the Dark Mark. I don't know what will happen this time, because things will change. We won't know the outcome of our actions, but I think it's the right thing to do." Hermione discussed their plans and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know. I just hope that changing everything for the better doesn't result in other people dying. I mean, what if we save certain people and other people die because of that?" Ron wondered.

Hermione looked at Ron, "We can't think that Ron. We can just do the best we can and hope for the best. That's all we can do." She put her head on Ron's shoulders and Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"You're right, Hermione. This is going to be weird for the next few years, but at least I already know what to expect, so nothing will happen to you or me. Hmm, Hermione, I really want to kiss you." Ron looked down at Hermione's brown eyes as Hermione smiled up at him.

"Same here, but it's gonna be weird, though."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "So, we are still the same person underneath. We are just different physically, but mentally, we are the same person. If I had asked you to the Yule Ball before Krum did, we would be dating, at least I'd like to think so and it wouldn't be any difference to now at our age. So, may I?"

Hermione nodded and Ron smiled before leaning forward, capturing Hermione's lips with his. He put his right hand into Hermione's hair and licked her lips as Hermione's lips opened. He pushed in his tongue and wrestled with her tongue as they kissed. After a few minutes, they came up for air and Ron leaned his forehead against Hermione's.

"Hmm, I enjoyed that, but I think it's time I leave here. It's late and I don't want Ginny waking up in the middle of night and get suspicious." Hermione told Ron as Ron leaned forward to kiss her again.

Ron groaned and backed off Hermione, knowing she was right. "Yes, you are right. Well, once more before we go to sleep." Ron kissed Hermione again, this time a slow and soft one before getting up from the bed. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione nodded and asked Ron to remove the charms on the room and Ron did so. Afterwards, Hermione gave Ron a tight hug before leaving the room. It didn't take long for Ron to fall asleep.

**A/N: Yes, I know this is a quick update, but don't start expecting quick updates like this. I had some free time today and decided to update this story. For the next two weeks, I will be very busy, but I will try to update one time during the next two weeks. These next two weeks are my last two weeks of college this semester before summer. Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, I love your reviews. Reviews always help. Helps to know your opinions on the story so I can improve it.**


End file.
